The Double Hamster Wedding Drama Dance
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: Penfold is getting married to Jeopardy Mouse. Penfold's New Zealand cousin, Pinfold is marrying Scarlett Johamster. Shirakage Mouse couldn't feel more jealous of her foster cousin, and is a bit mad at Danger Mouse for grounding her from going brides maid shopping with the girls. Can DM heal her heart with a dance? This story is based off true events which happened one month ago.


**"The Double Hamster Wedding Drama Dance"**

Well, unfortunately for Penfold and Scarlett Johamster, their relationship didn't last long. Hell, their shipping trend couldn't make it past 2 years. Still, the two brown hamsters managed to break up as good friends and moved on. Penfold started dating Jeopardy Mouse, and several months later, his New Zealand cousin Pinfold scooped up his former girlfriend.

A year later, Pinfold and Scarlett announced their engagement at the same time as Penfold and Jeopardy's. The hamster cousins' families were proud to host a double wedding for the new happy couples.

Shirakage Mouse would have happily accompanied her cousin Jeopardy and Scarlett to go bridesmaid shopping in London...if a certain overprotective secret agent didn't ground her again when she recently used the Twistyverse's orb's magic in her body a bit.

The female Japanese Tailed white mouse was royally pissed at her stubborn boyfriend that she sulked for a week and relocated her sleeping quarters back into the guest room next to DM's.

And the chewed out WGSA received spiteful reports about Shirakage carrying out towards his friends, the Agency's Science Department, and the streets of London again; the newest 3 acts were listed at the top of his girlfriend's World Breaking Stunts:

**1)** Shirakage Mouse regarded both Penfold and Pinfold to be a sweeter version of Young Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin from the anime series, Ouran High School Host Club, seeing as how the twin hamster cousins never made a girl cry with a broken heart while they grew up together...

**2)** She convinced Professor Jellyfishowitz to change his surname to "Seajellyowitz" because it was proven that fish, having backbones, are considered as Vertebrates, and so Sea Jellies were technically Invertebrates...

And **3) **She borrowed Professor Squawkencluck's Levitation Bazooka and used it on every teapot in London, causing the citizens to panic in the streets as their teapots floated over their tables.

As Danger Mouse observed the screaming people outside Baker Street from his HQ's sitting room window, he pondered thoughtfully to himself. "Hmm. Perhaps I may have been a bit too harsh in punishing Shirakage."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DM didn't want to correct himself. But he deadpanned slightly as he heard Shirakage singing Dawn's rewritten Melted song "Cracked" from inside of the guest room; yet she was also singing it in a weepy tone. Still, the guilt in his stomach drove him to bravely knock on her door.

"Shirakage, darling," he asked cautiously. "May I come in, please?"

Silence was all he heard, so he knocked again. "Love?"

"No," she hiccuped bitterly. "Leave me alone, Nezu-Chan."

"Not even on my franchise's 38th Anniversary, my heartbroken Wild Heart?"

His patience was rewarded by the sound of rustling from inside the guest room. The door opened, revealing a sleep deprived and irritable Shirakage Mouse; her glaring blue eyes shone a betrayal of sadness as she locked onto his amber eye.

Despite the reluctance in her expression, Shirakage took DM's hand and led him inside. Danger Mouse could sense his Beauty's desire for comfort. He joined her for a lie down on the bed and she then snuggled up to his side, running her fingers through his two triangular locks of hair.

"I'm still pretty mad at you, you know," she stated stubbornly. "Even Professor Squawkencluck would oppose to you locking me up in HQ when it came to our friends' wedding preparations."

DM's right eye glared at her as he shifted a bit to pull down his shirt collar. "Not if you...did this...again." His icy low tone revealed a modestly recent gauze on his neck; a splotch of purple bruising was also visible.

Shirakage Mouse gasped in horror, her hands gagging her mouth at DM's wound. "Oh no...! Danger Mouse... did...did I...?"

**"Yes," **he answered coldly. **"The Twistyverse magical orb had absorbed the blood in your body again. You were losing twice the amount of blood than what you lost last time it happened! I allowed you to drink _my_ blood again to save your life, but you drank so much to replenish that quantity that the Peril Medical Corp had to provide an Emergency transfusion for me!"**

Tears welled up in Shirakage's blue eyes. "Oh my God...! Nezu-kun..." She sobbed. "Sinister Mouse's plans means to kill us both, if not only you first!"

DM's hardened glare softened and he kissed his girlfriend's cheeks passionately. "I'm not dead, my Love," he reassured her softly. "You didn't kill me. You could have, but I fought hard to stay alive. The last thing that I'd want is to fail you...leaving you in tears without ever to smile again."

Shirakage rested her head against DM's chest, listening to his heart rate increase and hoping that her nearness was making him more excited. "I'm going so stir crazy, like a frustrated Fiona locked away in the Dragon's Keep from Shrek," she remarked with a wry smile.

DM chuckled, but she wasn't finished. "If you break one of Squawkencluck's inventions again, and I see her have a fit while you're smiling cutely, I might forgive you."

To her disappointment, DM's face clouded with a grim expression. "I'm truly sorry, Shirakage. But I can't afford to take any risks concerning your safety this time. I wish I could act as reckless and foolishly confident like I do around everyone else. But not when your life is in danger."

She raised her head, sitting up to glare painfully at him. "And I suppose you're also willing to sacrifice my growing creativity by extinguishing the fire in my spirit?"

DM opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden gasping sneeze took it's place. _"Ahh hhh Hurh-TSGXHHHT!"_

"Bless you," Shirakage said in surprise. "That came out of nowhere."

DM sniffled with a groan. _"Snffle. Uuguhhh..._ Good Grief. When was the last time anyone had dusted the guest room?" To be honest, his nasal passages had been slowly burning since he entered the room. But it was only now that his sinuses had begun to swell with a stuffy sensation.

_"Hehtscheww!"_ He caught another sneeze in his hand, his one yellow eye now starting to water. _"Hehtscheww! Hehtscheww!"_ More sneezes jerked at his unprepared frame, as he released the fits openly while he laid in bed.

Guilt hung over Shirakage's expression as she grabbed a cluster of tissues from the nightstand. "These kinds of allergies wouldn't be bothering you so much, Danger Mouse...if I hadn't used Prof Squawkencluck's matter polymerizer ray to fuse a potent dose of my DM pepper spray perfume with the dust. But I did that weeks ago over some smaller argument. I must have forgotten about lacing this trap because we made up so quickly."

_"Heht'scheww!" _DM couldn't respond, as he felt the congestion in his head growing. He graciously took the bundle from Shirakage's hands and gave his dripping nose a quick wipe._ "Snffle."_ Unfortunately, the onslaught of the perfume fused dust sent him into another helpless fit of sneezes into the tissues. _"Hehtscheww! He...Hehtscheww! Hehtscheww!"_

"Bless you," she said, propping the pillows up against the bed's headboard. DM lifted his head slightly and scooted a bit backwards before flopping it down after his final, utterly exhausting sneeze.

_"H'E**HT**'choo! Snf. Ughh."_

"Bless," Shirakage said again while planting a kiss on top of his head. "I'll fetch you a warm towel, Nezu."

Smiling weakly, he nodded. DM watched her leave the room briefly, never taking his eye off the open door until she returned with a couple of soaked hand towels. The mouse agent blushed when he saw his beloved girlfriend cringe, which may have been due to how swollen his eye had become.

Danger Mouse felt Shirakage's gentle touch, guiding his face to lean against her hands. He felt one hot towel being draped across his sinuses and the other gently wiping at his right eye.

"I love you," she said soothingly. "I love you with all of my heart."

Hearing her confess her feelings out to him helped DM feel less miserable as he sniffled constantly. Shirakage kept quiet, watching her resting secret agent boyfriend sigh a little and relax into her touch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**~Shirakage Mouse's P.O.V.~**

It was the day of Penfold and Jeopardy Mouse's double wedding with Pinfold and Scarlett Johamster. Along with Jeopardy Mouse's family and Penfold and Pinfold's hamster families, my Mum and Dad were also invited.

The location of the weddings was in New York's Manhattan borough. Everyone had gathered inside the church's chapel room for the ceremony. Then we would all relocate to the church's fancy ballroom for the reception party.

Nezu-Chan had to force himself to remain conscious towards the ceremony's service. He tried to focus his tired eye on the altar, where the three hamsters and American mouse agent stood. But the decorations of yellow daffodils and tulips made it difficult for him to ignore the burning in his eye, nose and throat.

Being DM's date to the double wedding, I sat next to him in the seated audience. I also felt his back muscles tense up against my side occasionally during the service.

Once or twice, Nezu-chan would sit up straight in his seat. A desperate need to sneeze froze up his face in a comical grimace. When he could no longer hold back his shuddering gasps, an itchy sneeze would burst out of his uncovered nose.

_"Huh-GSHHT!"_ Danger Mouse barely had time to feel embarrassed as he hurriedly pressed a handkerchief to his snout. _"TSSH-SXHTT!"_

"Bless you," I whispered to him, unconsciously leaning against his shoulder as I watched Jeopardy Mouse kiss Penfold. The watery gaze in my sapphire eyes had hardened. Cheers from the guests around me didn't faze my heart the way my foster cousin had done. Although the sound of my allergy ridden boyfriend blowing his nose in a wet, gurgling manner managed to reach my distracted senses. But my eyes still followed the 2 happy wedded couples as they walked down the aisle and out the chapel doors.

Danger Mouse and I traveled amongst the other guests towards the ballroom. My black hair swayed in the breeze from an open window near the walkway's walls. I lowered my downcast gaze with a saddened pout. I no longer cared about Nezu-Chan's recent compliment on how beautiful my blue dress matched my eyes earlier.

I knew that if I watched the 4 newly weds take the first dance of the party, I would not prevent my jealous tears from flowing down my face. A cowardly thought spoke in my head, urging me that if I fled through the crowd of people right now, I could be alone on the nearby park's playground swings.

Giving into my fear, I turned to make a slippery run from the traveling wedding guests. But a furry damp hand grabbed my wrist at the last second. I turned around, surprised by the obstacle that stopped me from leaving.

Danger Mouse gave me a hard look, pulling me closer to his chest. I stared up at the determined persistence in his one yellow eye, intimidating my will to fight him off or protest back.

"Don't try to escape from this, Love," he warned softly but sternly. "I understand what you're suffering from, Shirakage. But I must insist that you bear your sadness for just a little bit longer."

The watery pressure behind my eyes welled up even more. Finally, I leaned tearfully against DM's tailored tuxedo. "When Jeopardy and Penfold have the first dance, Nezu-kun," I said with a shuddering sigh. "Will you hold me? ... Please?"

"Of course I will," he soothed more gently in his tone. "Now, come along."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was standing up from their seated tables to take pictures of the first double hamster wedding couples' dance. But I also had taken notice of Professor Squawkencluck aiming her camera phone to a different couple at her own table. Normally, I bet she expected Danger Mouse to do something so impulsively stupid to get the spotlight to shine down onto his egotistic nature. But thanks to my distress, DM's "Heart of Gold" overpowered his selfish side, hence choosing to comfort me, his beloved girlfriend instead.

One more thing: the look on Squawk's face as Nezu-chan soothed my jealousy told all of the signs of adoration.

By the time the first dance ended, the floor was now free for everyone to join in around the 4 newly weds. I flinched in my seat, turning my head—in a mechanical fashion—towards my date.

DM flashed his grinning teeth at me, and that was all that I needed to see to slide away from his side and run for it. But again, DM was too fast for me to flee.

"Don't struggle, my Love," he coaxed to me calmly. "Please..." Begging became clear in his voice, his amber eye gazing into my shy, frightened blue eyes. "Please, Shirakage Mouse. I can't bear to see you be a wallflower with me again."

Before I could react, DM swept me and my cold feet up from the table's frozen spot, and led me onto the dance floor. My mind went blank as I felt Nezu-chan place one hand on my waist and drew me close. My body tensed, seeing myself surrounded by the crowd of dancing guests.

"Don't focus on your fears again," his voice soothed me above the side of my head and left ear. "Look at me, Shira-San."

I turned and gazed up at the Mouse who stared warmly back at me.

"Only me," he coaxed again.

I smiled nervously, partially because he reignited the hope in my heart. But what about confessing courageously to him that I didn't know how to dance?


End file.
